Are You Kidding?
by Albi1
Summary: Fred has weird dreams of the future, can he stop having them and deal with the wedding coming up? Will he end up stuck in the future? Sequel to Are You Joking?
1. Forgetful

**This is the start of the story, like a prologue really. So review. Also this idea came to me, and I had to get it down.**

* * *

"Fred! Get down here now!" A very cranky Hermione yelled, Fred came running down the stairs.

"What's up Fats?" Fred asked, Hermione glared at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Fats. This is your fault that I'm pregnant with twins!" Hermione snapped, Fred grinned.

"My fault? Now why's that?" Hermione threw a pillow at him, " Now now Fats, that's not very nice." Fred gave the puppy eyes.

"You don't remember what today is then do you?" Hermione looked away, Fred was confused now, "This is the second time Fred, and you still forgot!" Hermione yelled.

"Forget what?" Fred asked, "Our anniversary?" Hermione nodded, "I didn't forget that Mione, I just was waiting til the weekend." Hermione snorted.

"Weekend? It is the weekend Fred! In case you haven't noticed, I'm staying at The Burrow." Hermione got up and walked out the door of their house that George bought them three years ago.

Pop.

"Freddie!" George yelled happily, "Guess what!!" George looked at Fred, "What's wrong?"

"Hermione. She left." Fred sat down, "What are you so happy about?"

"Angelina said she'll marry me." George grinned.

"After three years, your finally getting married." Fred laughed a bit.

"Why did Mione leave?" George asked.

"She said I forgot our anniversary."

"But didn't you plan a party at The Burrow for her?" George asked, Fred bursted out laughing.

"I did, and that's where she said she was going to stay."

"Let's go then."

* * *

**I know, short. But hey it's my story, so if it's short then well don't complain. Review.**


	2. Your Kidding Right?

**Soooo sorry it took so long!!! I took a break for writing and I was going to do this chapter at lunch Wednesday but I didn't...And then Thursday I went to a dance, which was very fun. And so I promised myself to do it today, which I did. Whoo raise the roof!! Review please!!**

* * *

"FRED!! How dare you!! Plan a party and don't tell me!" A very angry Hermione yelled at Fred, who laughed. Everyone else was laughing at the couple.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise then would it?" Fred joked. He soon realized it was the wrong thing to do, since Hermione has her wand out and is pointing it at him, "Is that really necessary?" Fred asked pointing it at the wand.

"Yes. Why else would I point it at you?" Hermione hissed. Fred started backing up as Hermione made her way to him. Fred looked at everyone asking for help, they all shrugged.

"You brought this on yourself Fred." George laughed, Ginny and Harry nodded.

"Your next Weasley!" Hermione yelled at George, Ginny laughed.

"I love that I'm a Potter now." Ginny laughed, Harry grinned. Fred took this opportunity to bolt out the door.

"Come back here Weasley!!" Hermione ran out the door after Fred. The three on the couch heard Fred yelled something back, "I'm NOT fat!!!" George snorted, Ginny elbowed him in the ribs.

"What was that for?" George asked rubbing his side.

"For being a git." Ginny answered. Harry laughed.

"I'm a git? Fred was the one who called her fat." George laughed.

* * *

"Hermione come on, this discuss this." Fred asked with his hands up in the air to surrender, "What's this all about anyways?" 

"You don't remember the war then?" Hermione asked angrily, Fred was confused now.

"War?" Fred thought for a moment, "The prank war! I never forgot about that." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We never finished it." Hermione smirked. Fred's eyes went wide.

"Your kidding right?" Hermione shook her head, "You still want to do the war!"

* * *

**Sorry shortness, I promise it's going to be longer next chapter!! Ok so Hermione still wants the prank war, funnily enough, must be those hormones of hers..Ahaha. Ok so I'm asking for ideas...again lol. Review, won't take you that long right? So review and raise the roof!! clap clap Review clap clap Review clap clap Am I wasting your time here? Ssssssooooorrrryyyy. You pretty much got that I'm hyper right now right? If you didn't then I guess I have to do more stuff!!!!! Raise the roof!! Raise the roof!!! Raise the roof!!! Raise the roof!!! Raise the roof!!!! Raise the roof!!!! REVIEW!!!! Ahaha did I proof it now? Hope I did. Ahaahahahahahahahah review time now, or nap time, prefer the review one more though. byebye for now eveerrryyyooonnneee!!!**


	3. You Cheating Git!

**Whoo!! Ok I'm back!! Sorry it took so long!! I was thinking of what to do for the chapter, and this idea for it, came to me in a dream, this is only the first part of my dream. And just to get it straight I didn't dream of these characters, it was weird people I do not know. Review after please!!**

* * *

"Hermione you don't have to do this.." Fred whined, "I don't think you should." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Why not!! Because I might get hurt?!" Hermione snapped, "I think you should mind your own business Fredrick Weasley!" Hermione stomped off back to The Burrow.

"Hormones..." Fred whispered.

* * *

"I HATE YOU FREDRICK WEASLEY!!!" Hermione screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Ginny was confused, so was everyone else, especially Fred. 

"Mione...What did I do?" Fred asked, Hermione only got angier, and whipped out her wand. Ginny decided to to do something now. Ginny got up and walked inbetween them.

"Hermione I think Fred has the right to know why your mad." Ginny said, more like demanded. Hermione shook her head.

"He sh-should know w-why Gi-Gin." Hermione looked away to hide her tears.

"Is this because of the prank war?" Fred asked, "If it is Mione it's not a big of a deal." Hermione started crying. Ginny turned around and glared at Fred, "What did I do now?" Ginny punched Fred's nose, "God dammit Ginny!! What was that for!!"

"For being a git!!" Ginny yelled, "You know what you did!!" Ginny walked over to Hermione and put her arms around Hermione's shoulders.

"What did I do then!!" Fred yelled.

"You cheated on her!!!" Harry yelled at Fred. Fred's mouth fell open.

"Gasp!" George smiled at his randomness. Fred looked at Hermione before walking out the door and slamming it shut, "Did he really cheat on you Hermione?" George asked. Ginny throw a ball of paper at George. George unrolled it and read it,

_Dear Freddiekons_

_I loved last night alot!! Thank you so much!! Let's do it again tomorrow night!! Is your wife home again? Oh well just say your going to your shop to work over night._

_Love,_

_Lav Lav_

"Hermione, Fred would never cheat on you." George said, Hermione snorted.

"Oh like how he would never yell at me?!" Hermione yelled, "Besides I don't need him! I can raise these twins by myse..." Hermione broke in to sobs.

"I'll talk to him Mione and see if he really did cheat on you." George walked out the door.

"Mione I'm sure it's not true. Fred would never do something like this." Ginny said, Hermione shook her head.

"H-he di-didn't c-come ho-home t-til ve-very la-late last ni-night." Ginny looked at Harry very seriously.

"Mione maybe he actually was working last night, and he just lost track of the time." Harry said.

* * *

"Fred, did or did you not, cheat on Hermione?" George asked very seriously. 

"Do you think I did?" Fred asked back, "And what if I did? It's not my fault Hermione is a stuck-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll never know your children." George warned, Fred snorted.

"It's. Not. My. Fault. Hermione. Is. A. Stuck.Up. Bitch." George's eyes widen.

"What is the matter with you!!" Fred laughed.

"What? Can't face the truth George?" Pop.

* * *

"Hermione!! Fred isn't himself!!" George yelled opening the door. Hermione looked up. 

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Fred isn't himself. So someone must be controlling him or something." George said

"Imperius Curse..." Hermione whispered, George nodded, "That's the only explaination."

"Hermione, how can you be so sure? He might be acting on his own." Ginny said, Hermione shook her head.

"No...no...he can't be..." Hermione whispered

"I am Mione dear." Fred at the door way. Hermione sat up.

"You...You.."

"You, you. You what? Can't get it out? Well I do it for you. You cheating git? Is that it?" Fred asked.

"Get. Out." Harry warned, "Or I will have to hurt you." Fred laughed.

"Yeah sure. The Boy Who Lived is going to me. Ha! I'll love to see that!" Harry pulled out his wand.

"You will.Stupefy!!"

"HARRY!!! NO!!!IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!!"

* * *

**Ok, so how many people think Fred actually cheated on Hermione? I'm taking a poll, so I know what to so for the next chapter, so in your review, you know your going to do, just say if you think he cheated or not. Next chapter is going to be on Thursday, I swear it is going to be. And then after that, the next chapter is going to be Tuesday, then Friday, then Sunday, then Wednesday, then Saturday, then back to Monday. See the pattern? On the other days I'm working on other stories, other two. REMEMBER!! REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Unshedded Tears

**I couldn't wait anymore!! I have to update this story!! I wrote it out on paper (The Draft) Now here's the good copy!! Review after!!**

**

* * *

**

"Come on Mione! He cheated on you! With Lavender!" Harry whined, Hermione glared at him. She walked over to Fred, who is on the floor.

"I don't care if he did or not!" Hermione yelled, "He's going to tell the truth right now!" Hermione kneed down and put her hand on his shoulder, "Fred, honey. Did you cheat on me?" Fred looked up and stared into Hermione eyes, "I won't be mad if you did, I'll be happy that you owned up to your mistake." Fred looked down.

"I-I'm sorry Hermione.." Fred whispered, Hermione felt a lump appear in her throat.

"You did?" Hermione choked, Fred kept staring at the floor, "What about our babies?"

"I'm leaving.. I can't stay here with you. Deep inside you hate me." Hermione shook her head.

"You were being controlled Fred!" Fred looked up, "You can't leave! Not now! Not when the babies are close to being born!" Tears fell down Hermione's cheeks, she looked at Fred and saw his eyes were watery, "Fred please..."

"Hermione I-" Hermione put her hand up to stop him.

"Don't. Whatever your going to say, is just going to hurt more." Fred nodded and stood up. He looked around, Ginny was crying on Harry's shoulder, George was staring at the wall with a blank face.

"George, Ginny and Harry. Thanks for saving me." Ginny looked at Fred, she let go of Harry and walked to wards Fred.

"Saving you? You leaving your wife! And family!Walk out that door, don't even think about coming back!" Ginny screamed.

"Goodbye then.. Goodbye Mione.." Fred walked out the door. Hermione started sobbing loudly.

* * *

_Eleven years later_

"Mum!!" Hermione groaned and rolled over, "Mum!!" Hermione heard the call again, and running and a scream.

"Charles leave your sister alone!" Hermione yelled. The door opened.

"Bbbuuttt Mum, Katie started it!!" The eleven year old boy whined. Hermione sat up on the bed.

"Charles Fredrick Weasley, I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it." A girl walked in crying. Hermione looked at her two children. Charles Fredrick Weasley, born with brown hair, turned flaming red at the age of two. Brown eyes like Hermione. Freckles of course like his Dad. Katie Molly Weasley, bushy red hair, blue eyes like her Dad, freckles on her cheeks. They're both trouble-makers, Katie knows when to stop, unlike Charles, has to keep pranking people til they start yelling or screaming at them. Hermione smiled.

"I want Daddy!" Katie whined, Hermione smiled sadly at her. After eleven years, Hermione refused to get married again. One because she is still married to Fred, and secondly because she believes in Fred coming back to her.

"I want daddy to hon. But he needs time before he comes back." Hermione's eyes starting watering, she lied to her kids for a long time. Fred doesn't need time, he doesn't want them.

"I don't need him! I had great birthdays without him! I'm going to Hogwarts without his support! I'm going to play Quidditch, I'm going to be a beater without him teaching me! I'm going to become an Auror without him! I'm going to raise a family without him! And I'm going to be a better father then he ever was!" Charles yelled, Hermione saw his chin starting to shake, "Why doesn't he want us?" Hermione hugged her son who started crying. They stay like that for an hour.

"Mum? Why did Daddy leave?" Katie asked. Hermione looked at her daughter.

"Daddy left because he didn't think he was going to be a good father." Hermione lied again. Fred didn't think he wasn't going to be a good father, he kept saying he was going to be a great father, the best one ever.

"Mommy? Is he going to come back?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Kat, if he didn't come back for eleven years, why would he come back now!" Charles yelled, Katie started crying again.

"Charles Fredrick Weasley, don't say that." Hermione snapped, "He could come back."

"Mommy! Mommy! There's an owl at the window!" Katie jumped off the bed and ran to the window to open it. "There's a letter!" Hermione got up and walked over to Katie, and grabbed the letter.

_To Hermione J. Weasley_

"Who's it from Mommy?" Katie asked, Hermione looked down at the envelope again.

_From Fred G. Weasley_

"You father."

* * *

**!!! After eleven years he writes! I'm kinda iffy for chapter 6 right now, I'm not sure if they should go back in time and make it so this never happens (Fred leaving) So if you think Fred shouldn't leave then say it in the review your planning on doing after your done reading this. Ok so Charles pretty much hates Fred, Katie loves him and believes he's going to come back. She still has hope after eleven years, go Katie!! Katie's name was going to be Tina, but it didn't fit her character. Ok so should Fred have left or not? That's what I want to know from YOU! That's right YOU!...what are you still doing here?! Go review!! Lol.**


	5. Snog The Life Out Of Her

**Ok, so I'm typing one handed, so what? I couldn't ditch writing because my arm hurts. It took me awhile to type this out, but hey I'm not complaining. Review after!! And to those who read my other story, The Charm, I'll update it too, unless you don't want me too.**

**

* * *

**

"What does it say Mommy?" Katie asked, Hermione looked at her two children.

"Charles, take your sister downstairs." Hermione demanded.

"But Mum-" Hermione cut him off.

"No! Go downstairs right n ow." The two left the bedroom. Hermione opened the letter and read it,

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for not writing or anything for that matter for eleven years. How are the kids? I just want you to know I regret everything I did. I should of... I'm sorry. I tried to start my life over but I kept thinking about you. And I want to try to fix our marriage, our family. I hope you don't have someone else._

_Write back._

_Love Fred,_

_Ps, I love you more than anything in the world._

Hermione sat down on the bed and let the tears fall. The door opened and two heads poked in.

"Mommy?" Katie asked, opening the door all the way, "Are you okay?" Hermione looked up.

"He wants to come back! He wants to fix everything!" Charles snorted, Katie glared at him.

"So those are happy tears?" Katie asked, Hermione nodded.

"Yes they are." Hermione beamed at her kids.

"He's coming back?" Charles asked angrily.

"Yes. Now go get ready for brunch." Hermione stood up, Katie ran out the room screaming 'He's coming back!' Hermione smiled as Charles slowly left the room.

* * *

_Dear Fred,_

_As long as you don't run out on us again, I'll...we'll work on making a real family, Come to our house tomorrow, we have to go to Diagon Alley today, for school supplies, they go to school in three days. Why don't you come with us to Diagon Alley. We're leaving in about an hour or two, please come. I missed you so much Fred. Every time the kids ask about you, I don't know what to say to them, Charles, your son, broke down today. Katie, your daughter, keeps asking when your coming back and it's always the same answers, when you choose too or I don't know. Hope you can go shopping with us._

_Hermione._

_Ps, just in case you didn't notice, I didn't put love Hermione. Because I don't know if I do after eleven years of no word from you...I don't know if I love you...If you come shopping with us I'll know if I do or not.._

Fred smiled, 'Shopping! With his wife and kids!' He stood up and packed everything he had and left with a POP.

* * *

Fred appeared at the door, he heard people talking inside. He took a breath and walked in. 

"Bbbuuuttt Muumm!! I don't want him here!! Especially shopping with us!!" Fred heard a boy whine.

"Charles Fredrick Weasley, you don't decide what I want! I don't care if-" Fred walked in the kitchen, Hermione fell silent, she started crying, the young boy glared at Fred.

"Mione, I'm sorry." Fred apologized. He looked around again, toys everywhere, "I shouldn't of come."

"Scared of his own kids." The boy muttered.

"I'm not scared." Fred shot back, Charles shook his head.

"You ran out on us once, do us a favour and do it again! Go back to that whore!" Charles yelled, "We don't need you!! Your just a git!"

"That's enough Charles." Hermione said quietly.

"I hate you!" Charles yelled at Fred.

"Don't you ever talk to your father like that again Charles Fredrick Weasley!" Hermione warned, "Go to your room. The both of you!" Charles ran out the room. Katie walked up to Fred.

"Glad your back Dad." Katie hugged him and left. Fred looked at Hermione.

"Hermione I-"

"I'm only doing this for the kids. They need you." Hermione was about to walk out but Fred stopped her.

"I didn't shag Lavender." Hermione looked away from Fred.

"Maybe your son is right. Go shag you whore." Hermione yanked her arm away, "I don't need you."

"I would never cheat on you Hermione." Hermione shook her head.

"Prove it." Hermione walked out. Fred lost her three times already, the first time at the Yule Ball, second time was at his Mum's funeral. Third time was because Lavender was trying to break him and Hermione up. Fred thought about what Ginny said at Mrs. Weasley's funeral.

**_Flashback_**

_"Fred, if you love her so much, you would ran after her and snogged the life out of her!"_

**_End of Flashback_**

"Mione!" Fred ran after her, she was standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall, "Mione, you wanted proof? Here's your proof."

* * *

Fred woke up confused, 'I shagged Lavender?! Eww! Wait that was just a dream. I left Mione? Why would I leave her? Hermione had twins? Ughh I forgot it was just a dream!' Fred looked around and Hermione was laying beside him, sleeping. There was no toys around. 'That dream felt so real.'

* * *

**AHA!! I found a way to make that never happen!! Ok your probably wondering what the heck happened. Well it was just Fred's dream, or was it... Could Fred be a Seer? I'm not hinting anything just so you know. OR is something wrong with Fred? I haven't thought about anything yet, for what's going to happen. I like the idea of something wrong with Fred though. !!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE GOT IT!! YOU choose!!! Whatever you want, Fred being a Seer, or Fred keeps having dreams of that time period. Something around those lines okay? Well what are you waiting for? Review and tell me what you want. Also I'm looking for a Beta-Reader for this story too!**


	6. Wedding Is Off

**Sorry it took so long! I was having too much fun this past week! It's a crime I know! haahahahah REVIEW AFTER!**

* * *

Fred turned to Hermione's back, he smiled. 

'I hope this isn't a dream too.' Fred thought. Hermione rolled to face Fred.

"Are you awake? It's early..." Hermione yawned.

"I just had a weird dream that's all." He replied. Hermione smirked.

"Bad dreams? Is it about our wedding?" Hermione laughed. Fred frowned at her.

"That's not funny Mione. No it wasn't, it was about our future." Fred rolled over. The sun started to rise, making light shine in the room.

"Was it really that bad?" Hermione whispered, Fred didn't answer, "Fred, honey? Please tell me what it was about. I want to know what I did to you to make you this mad." Hermione rolled over; silent tears came out of her eyes. Fred couldn't go back to sleep, so he decided to get up.

"Fred. I love you...You know that right?" Hermione whispered. Fred left the room without saying anything.

* * *

Hermione walked in the living where Fred was sitting. 

"What is the matter with you? Your being a git Fred!" Hermione yelled at him, Fred just looked at Hermione.

"You don't know how real my dream felt Mione!" Fred yelled, standing up.

"If it was that terrible, maybe we shouldn't get married!" She shouted back.

"Maybe we shouldn't then!" Fred walked over to the door that leads outside, "I'll end up leaving you for eleven years anyways!" Fred walked out the door, and slammed it. Hermione sat down on the couch, and starting crying.

* * *

�

Fred didn't know where he was going; he was so angry and sad.

'Stupid Hermione! Thinking I want to get married!' Fred thought angrily, 'What if I don't want too, what if I just asked her to make her happy?'

"Fred?" Someone asked, "What are you doing here so early?" It was George.

"I was just…I can't hide it. Hermione and I called off the wedding," Fred admitted, "So I'm moving back here with you."

"What! Why are you calling it off?" George asked.

Fred looked down. "Look George, I'm tired. Can I tell you tomorrow?" Fred asked, George nodded, "Good, now where do I sleep?"

"On the couch I guess." George laughed, "You two should have thought about what was going to happen if you get engaged."

Fred frowned, "I did. I just didn't know this." Fred sat down on the couch.

"Well night," George walked over to his room, "Do you want to still be together?"

Fred looked at George, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, just thought about what I said okay?" George walked into his room.

'Do I still want to be together?' Fred asked himself.

* * *

�

"MUM! Tell Charles to go away!" Katie yelled. Hermione and Fred groaned.

"It's your turn Fred." Hermione muttered.

"I did it last time. It's your turn." Fred heard Hermione snort.

"I've been doing it for the past eleven years Fred. It's your turn." Hermione pushed Fred out of the bed, "Now go." Fred stood up and walked out of the room.

"KIDS! Stop it!" Fred yelled walking in the living room, "Stop it or we don't go to Diagon Alley." The two kids stop fighting.

"Buuuttt Dddddaaaaadddd you promised!" Katie whined. Charles just glared at Fred.

"Yeah Fred, you promised." Charles said angrily.

"Yeah I know I did. But if you don't stop fighting, we're not going." Fred warned.

"Now Fred, that's not very nice." Hermione teased, "But I agree with your father."

"Okay fine! Take his side!" Charles yelled, "He's still not my father!" Charles ran out of the room.

"Don't worry, you're my father." Katie hugged Fred, "Please let us go to Diagon Alley." Katie begged, "If you let us go, I'll love you forever! Even if you leave again." Hermione start laughing, Katie looked at her.

"Sorry, it's just the fact that you said you'll love your father even if he leaves again."

"But I will!" Katie said raising her voice, "When are we going?" Katie asked, turning to Fred.

"Umm how about after you eat?" Fred said in a questioning voice, Katie frowned.

"I did eat."

* * *

�

Fred woke up, 'Not again! Ugh Hermione I need you.' Fred heard some laughing.

"Wow Fred, I've never seen you like this." George laughed, "Now tell me what happened between you and Hermione?"

"Nothing." Fred lied. George frowned at him.

"Obviously something did happen, or else you wouldn't be here. And you and Hermione would still be getting married."

"Ok fine! Hermione said I was being a git." Fred stood up and walked down to the shop.

* * *

�

Hermione walked around Diagon Alley, looking for Fred.

"Fred! Where are you?" Hermione yelled, "I need to talk you!"

"SHUT UP LADY!" A stranger yelled out of a window.

"You shut up!" Hermione yelled back, "I'm looking for someone so if you don't mind!"

"I DO MIND YOU YELLING AT THIS TIME OF HOUR! IT'S NINE IN THE MORNING LADY!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued walking.

'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!' The sign said. Hermione started grinning.

"Of course! Why didn't I think to look here! It's open too." Hermione walked in. Fred was at the counter; he looked up and saw Hermione.

"What do you want?" Fred asked angrily, Hermione frowned at him.

"I was looking for you." She answered angrily, "I guess I wasted my time then." Hermione turned to walk out.

"Hermione! Wait!" Fred called, "I'm sorry."

Hermione turned around and glared at him, "Sorry! That's it! Sorry! Well maybe you'd remember that YOU walked away from me! So I'm going to do the same to you!"

"Hermione! Please listen to me! I left you for eleven years! That's why I left today! You don't know how that felt."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW THAT FELT! YOU LEFT TODAY AND DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE YOUR GOING!" Hermione shouted, " THE WEDDING IS OFF!"

* * *

**Okay I admitted it, I don't know where I'm going with this story! If you have any ideas for the story, that'd be great! Review me your ideas!**


	7. Just Think About It

**I'm disppointed. Only ONE review for the last chapter?! That's makes me sad! Thanks mama0407 for reviewing!! Now the people reading, who didn't review. shakes head Only getting one review makes me not want to contiune this story. Now if you like this story, you'd review. I can end this story you know in one chapter. So you want this story to end then don't review, it's not my problem if this story ends. And to the person who did review, thanks so much!! It means a lot. If this story does end up ending in one chapter, blame the people who don't review, not me. R&R**

* * *

Hermione walked around Diagon Alley for awhile

Hermione walked around Diagon Alley for awhile. People walked in to her, telling her to watch where she's going.

"Hermione? Why are you walking around? It's freezing cold." Ginny's concerned voice said. Hermione looked up at Ginny, "What's wrong?"

"Fred…We're not getting married anymore..." Hermione whispered. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the joke shop, "Ginny! What are you doing?!"

"You're getting married to my brother. No matter how much Fred messed things up!" Ginny smirked, "FREDRICK WEASLEY!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Ginny yelled. Fred kept running out of the back room.

"Ginny?" Fred looked at Hermione and frowned, "What's she doing here?" Fred asked rudely.

"She told me that you're not getting married. Now being as I dearly want Hermione in our family, I'm telling you to fix whatever you messed up. Right now too." Ginny explained.

Fred shook his head, "No. She's the one who called it off." Fred turned to walk where he came from.

"You messed things up Fredrick!" Hermione yelled at him. Fred stopped and turned around.

"I did?! You….YOU called off the wedding!!" Fred shouted.

"You're the one who started acting weird after a dream!! A stupid dream too!" Hermione turned and walked out the door. Ginny turned to Fred, glaring at him.

"You walked out after a dream! How could you!" Ginny yelled.

"Gin, let me explain why I did."

Ginny nodded, "Okay fine, but just this is the last time."

* * *

"So you were just um…uhh freaked out?" Ginny asked.

Fred nodded, "How can I tell her?" Fred stood up and started pacing around the living room of George's flat, "I mean I had a dream about our future."

"Fred, listen to what I say, and think about. You have to go to St. Mungos'" Ginny stood up and hugged her brother, "if you do, and they keep you there. I'll always be there for you." Ginny whispered.

"What's going on here?" George's voice asked, "Are one of you pregnant? Or dying?"

Ginny looked at George and let some tears fall on her cheeks, "Who's dying?" George asked. He looked at Fred, "Fred, are you dying? Please god no, Ginny it's you isn't it?"

"No ones dying George." Fred answered, "Ginny told me to-"

"-To talk to Hermione," Ginny lied. "I saw her in town today. She looked awful, so I came here to tell Fred, he needs to make up with her."

"Then why were you crying?" George asked, eyeing the both of them.

"Hermione made me really sad." Ginny lied again. Fred looked at her, surprised that she's lying to her brother.

"Oh ok then." George started walking over to his bedroom, "Fred, you do need to talk to her." He disappeared in his room. Ginny turned to Fred.

"You owe me big time." Ginny started laughing, "Well I got to go. Please think about what I said okay?"

Fred nodded and hugged his sister goodbye, "I will. Now go to Harry Bear." Fred started laughing. Ginny playfully smacked his arm.

"Bye Fred. Bye George!" Ginny yelled to George.

"Bye Gin-Gin!!" George's voice yelled back. Ginny walked towards the door.

"And Fred, please talk to Hermione too." Ginny opened the door and walked out. Fred sat on the couch, just thinking of what he should do.

* * *

**Now if you're thinking 'screw this, I'm leaving and not reviewing.' Then I don't like you. But if you're thinking, 'I want more of this story, pleace don't end.' Then review, so I know if I have to plan more chapters.**


	8. Rot Chucks

**Here's chapter eight!! I got more reviews!! Yay!! This isn't the last chapter!! Yay!! Review after!**

* * *

Hermione walked around the house that George gave her and Fred

Hermione walked around the house that George gave her and Fred. Hermione felt tears form in her eyes, Fred, the one guy who loved her as much has she loved him.

"Are you alright Miss?" A neighbor asked. Hermione looked up at him. He had messy, brown hair. And green eyes. "You don't look so good. Maybe you should go inside and go to bed." He suggested.

"What's it to you how I'm feeling?!" Hermione snapped at him. The man backed away.

"No need to snap at me, is it Mrs. Weasley?" He asked. Hermione looked down and shook her head, "Ah, he left you?"

Hermione's head shot up, "For your information, Fred is a very sweet, kind, charming man. And he would never leave me." She glared at him. The neighbor eyed her, not believing her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Hermione's hands turned into fists, "If he did leave you, I'd like to take you out on a date sometime."

Hermione couldn't hold it in no more; she raised her fist and punched him right on the nose, "No one, I mean no one, asks me on a date when I'm going to marry Fred Weasley," she turned and walked towards the front door, "Besides, your not even cute."

"You're mad! Crazy I tell you!!" He yelled at her. Hermione shut the door; she leaned against it and slowly slid down to the floor. She pulled her knees to her face and started crying.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, it's your turn now," the nurse said, shaking Fred's shoulder to wake him up, "Wake up Mr. Weasley!" she raised her voice. Fred's eyes shot open.

"What?" Fred looked around and remember where he was, "Oh right, sorry," he stood up and walked with the nurse to a room.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, I hear you called about dreams?" The man sitting a chair said. Fred nodded, "Care to tell us about them?"

"Well, what can I say?" Fred asked, completely confused, and lost for words. The man frowned.

"Well start with what they're about." The men said impatiently, "And sit down for god's sake."

Fred quickly sat down, "My dreams are about me and my wife-"

"-My wife and I." The man corrected.

"Right, the dreams are about my wife and I, in the future." Fred frowned at the man.

"What happens?" he asked. He pulled out a piece of cake and started eating it. The cake looked old and rotten, old and rotten chocolate cake. Fred watched as the man raised the cake to his mouth and took a bite. Fred felt was puking right there, "What are you looking at?" he asked. Fred saw chucks of rot on the man's teeth; Fred couldn't stay in the same room with this disgusting man.

"Aw, gross! That cake is rotten! And you ate it! And now you have rot chucks on your teeth! You disgust me!" Fred stood up and walked out of the office and slammed the door shut. As Fred walked back to the joke shop, he tried to get the picture of that man out of his head.

"What's with you?" George asked, as Fred walked in the shop, "Your face is green, what happened?" George walked towards Fred. Fred felt puke coming up his throat, he couldn't hold it in. He burfed, George happened to be right in front of him, so he got it all over him, "Fred!!" George yelled in disgust, "Why did you do that!" Someone walked in the store. The twins both looked to see who it was, it was Hermione. She looked at George, and saw puke on him, she looked at Fred, and his face was green.

"What happened here? Product go wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry Hermione, but as you can see, I have puke on me. So I'm going to go change."

Hermione nodded, "Go ahead. I only came to talk to Fred anyways."

George ran to the stairs to his flat. Fred looked at Hermione, "Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I came here to make up. I miss you Fred," Hermione looked down, "the creepy neighbor asked me out on a date today too. And I punched him in the nose."

Fred started laughing, "Get out really? You punched Mr. Creeperson?"

"Is that his name?" Hermione asked, starting to smile.

Fred nodded, "Pretty creepy eh?" Fred cracked up laughing.

"So are we good now?" Hermione asked, "I don't want us to be broken up by a stupid little thing." Tears formed in her eyes. Fred walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I was a git." Fred whispered in her ear, "Let's never fight again okay?"

* * *

"Fred!! You git!! How could you!! I'm not going on a date with Mr. Creeperson!!" Hermione shouted, she picked up a book off the couch, "I hate you!!" and she threw the book at Fred, it hit the back of his head. Fred fell down, unconscious.

* * *

**Uh oh! A cliffie!! Do you hate me now? lol!! Don't worry, I'll update soon!! Just remember to REVIEW!! I'll keep reminding you too, so don't worry. I'll update as soon as I get five reviews on this chapter!!**


	9. Lost Blood

**So SORRY!! I went to the movies Monday night!! I watch Juno (So funny) And Vantage Point (Didn't care for it) I wrote the start of it last night, got tired and didn't finish it. So here it is! It jumps around alot, I'm sorry for that. Review after!**

* * *

"_**Fred!! Wake up! Please! I didn't…just wake up!!"**_ Fred heard Hermione's voice cry in a distance. Fred looked around, darkness.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud, he knew no one would answer.

"_**Ginny!! Help! Fred he- he….I need your help! You and Harry!!"**_

"Hermione! Can you hear me?!" Fred yelled, again he knew she couldn't, but it was he tried anyways. Fred saw light. Light, nice, bright, warm light.

* * *

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny demanded. Fred was lying on the floor, unconscious; he had some blood bleeding on the back of his head, where Hermione threw the book.

"He…I…I don't remember Ginny…" Hermione whispered.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER!!" Ginny shouted. Hermione shook her head, "HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER!"

"Ginny, calm down. Hermione, can't you remember anything?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at Fred, she saw a book by his head.

"What…why is there a _book _by his head?" She asked, knowing what happened now.

* * *

"Fred, honey? Can you be a dear and help Charles carry the bags?" Hermione asked, hinting to Fred, to carry the bags. Fred came running up, holding a lot of bags of school supplies already.

"Umm Mione? How am I possibly going to carry anymore bags?" Fred asked, he was really tired already. Hermione frowned at him.

"I don't know. Remember the time I threw a book at you? Well I'll do it again, if you make me angry Fredrick." Hermione threatened. Fred looked at Hermione, she seems mean to him.

"Hermione? What's gotten you so mad?" Fred asked quietly so the kids don't hear them. Hermione glared at him.

"Obviously you wouldn't understand Fredrick," she snapped at him. Fred frowned at her and walked over to Katie.

"What's wrong Dad?" she asked, "You didn't have a fight did you?"

Fred shook his head, "No we didn't, your Mum is just cranky today. Tell her that I'm going to go see George alright." Fred said walking towards the joke shop.

"Where does he think he's going?" Hermione asked angrily.

"He's going to his shop, where else Mione." Katie's hands shot up to her mouth.

"Did you just say Mione, Katie?" Hermione asked sadly. Katie nodded.

"I'm sorry Mum. It just slipped out."

* * *

"George, she has gone mad!" Fred exclaimed, "I want to apologize, but I don't know what for?!"

George smirked at his twin, "You're in love with her again aren't you?"

"Wasn't I always?" Fred asked, eyeing George.

"If you loved her would you have left her for eleven years?" George replied, "Are you going to work today? Could you please take over my shift?" George asked nicely.

"Fine! Last time I take over your shift just so you can make out with your wife," Fred started laughing.

"That's right; you do take over my shifts everyday don't you? I never take over yours? Why's that? Because you left your wife," George said.

Fred frowned at him, "How many times do you have to say that a day? An-"

* * *

"FRED!! You're awake! Thank Merlin!" Hermione sighed happily. Fred felt a shot of pain on his head, "I'm so so sorry Fred..." Hermione started crying, "I didn't…I didn't know you would….Oh Fred!" Hermione ran over to him and hugged him; Fred was lying on a hospital bed. Bandaged wrapped around his head.

"Ow! Hermione!" Fred tried to pull away, but Hermione only hugged tighter.

"HEMIONE! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!!" Ginny cried at the door. Hermione let go immediately.

"Fred! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that I was hurting you…" Hermione walked towards the door, she had tears running down her cheeks. Fred started feeling light headed.

"What happe…" Fred passed out. Ginny ran to him. His head was bleeding again, badly.

"FRED! HELP! WE NEED HELP IN HERE!"

**

* * *

**

To be continued

**Immediately**

* * *

"What happened?" A nurse asked.

"My brother passed out. I don't know why. His girlfriend hugged him. He was turning blue." Ginny said panicking, "Is he going to be alright?"

"He lost a lot of blood. Mrs. Potter, I ask you to make sure that his girlfriend doesn't hug him like that again. If you didn't get there when you did, your brother could have died. How did Mr. Weasley get that cut on his head?" the nurse asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." Ginny whispered, "Can I use the phone?"

The nurse nodded, "Go ahead."

Ginny didn't know how a phone worked, but she knew some stuff about it, not enough to be able to use it though, "Um I know this going to sound stupid, but I don't know how to use one, so I'm just going to owl in stead."

_Dear Harry_

_Fred is okay. He could have died if I didnt show up when I did. If you see Hermione, tell her that his okay, and I'm not mad at her. I was just __scared for my brother, tell her I'm sorry for yelling at her please. I didn't mean to yell, I just...Harry, I'm scared. I need to see Fred awake and __happy again. I hate seeing him in the hospital...lying there, not talking or joking. I need the prankster Fred back, not the Fred that's marrying Hermione. Fred told me something a week ago...he was having dreams about the future, he left Hermione for eleven years. I don't want that to happen. I can prevent that by breaking them up right now.Don't talk me out of it either Harry. Tell James I miss him please and Rose. I miss you so much Harry. When can you come here again? Soon I hope._

_Love,_

_Your Gin Gin_

_Ps, don't tell Hermione about me wanting to break them up okay?_

* * *

**Like it? Or hate it? Too confusing? Tell me what you think of the story so far okay? I have a poll going on in my profile, check it out.**


	10. Break Up Letters From Sixth Year

**Honestly! One review again! Are you kidding me! Here I am, working my ass off to write this story and one review! Thanks to samy-latina for reviewing! I updated for you I guess, since nobody else reviewed. I used a line from the song Let This Go by Paramore, I want to know if _you_ can pick it out. So REVIEW!!**

* * *

_Dear Ginny_

_Do NOT try and break Hermione and Fred up! They are happy together, so just be happy for them. And don't interfer in other people's life, Fred's your brother, and Hermione is your best friend. I'll say it again, be happy for them. James and Rose say they miss you too. And don't get anyone else to break them up for you okay? Hermione's my best friend too,more like a sister, I want her to be happy. And that's with Fred then so be it. So what if they fight sometimes. Remember in Hogwarts (my forth, your third) You got them together didn't you? You wanted Hermione to marry Fred in her forth year! How can you want to break them up now?! It doesn't make sense Ginny! And you do try, and do break them up, I'll hate you, and I'll bet a lot of people will too. I don't want to hate you Gin, but you do break them up, I would. Please don't make me hate you. Hermione would never talk to you again, and she would probably wouldn't talk to me either. I'm going to have to tell Hermione this you do know that right? In fact I'm going to write to he right now._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Ps, I'm going to the hosiptal tommmow._

Ginny ripped the paper in half, she was angry at Harry now. She looked at Fred, lying there, unable to talk, unable to do anything. Ginny started sobbing.

"Fred…I need my favorite brother back!" Ginny cried, "I can't leave you here by yourself! I just can't! I haven't seen my kids in what…three or four days!"

"Ginny." Hermione's voice said. Ginny looked up at her, she started crying harder.

"Mione…I'm…So…Sorry!!" Ginny jumped up and hugged Hermione. Hermione felt tears in her eyes now, "I didn't mean it! I regretted writing like since I wrote it!" Ginny cried.

"It's okay Gin. I know you would never try and break Fred and me up." Hermione hugged her back, "Oh my god! Fred!" Ginny let go and turned to Fred. He was moving.

"Fred!" Ginny cried running to her brother.

"Mione…don't throw that book…MIONE!!" Fred shot opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Hermione.

"Fred I…" Hermione looked down; she took a breath, "I'm sorry."

"Ginny, can you back _her_ out of here please," Fred asked, Ginny shook her head, "Get her out of here!" Fred shouted this time.

"No," Ginny walked over to Hermione, "If I'm staying, Hermione's staying."

"If that's how it is, then you get out too." Fred glared at Hermione. Ginny huffed and grabbed Hermione's arm and tried pulling her out. Hermione wouldn't move.

"Hermione, let's go." Ginny tried again, Hermione didn't move.

"I'm not leaving Ginny. Fred, I am sorry. If you don't talk to me then I don't know what I'll do without you…." Hermione let tears fell on her cheeks, "I remember when you broke up with me in my sixth year. I didn't do any of my work, I got detentions everyday! When Ginny told me you were miserable too, I felt worse. I don't want to be like that again Fred…" Hermione started sobbing, so she couldn't go on anymore. Fred looked like he hadn't even heard her.

"Fred! You're a friggin git!" Ginny shouted, "How can you break her heart again! I can't believe you're my brother!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm again and successfully pulled her out.

* * *

"Hermione I can't believe him! Sometimes I just want to," Ginny thought for moment, "hex him!" Ginny stood up, Hermione pulled her back down.

"Gin, it's alright…Let him be a git…I don ca…" Hermione started sobbing again. Ginny looked at Hermione sadly.

"How did he break up with you?" she asked, "If you can't tell me, its okay."

Hermione stood up and walked to her bedroom, they went to Hermione's old apartment. She came out with a letter. Ginny's eyes flashed with anger; he broke up with her with a letter. Hermione handed Ginny the letter. There were dried tears on it. Ginny read it to herself, not wanting Hermione anymore upset.

_Dear Hermione_

_We're done. Our relationship can't go on anymore. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but I didn't know how else to say it. It kills me to do say this, but I can't love you anymore. Ron, he loves you a lot. I can't keep doing this to him. His my brother afterall. I hope you understand. I hope we can still be friends too, I don't want you to hate me. I do love you still, but I can't keep hurting Ron, you can't keep hurting him either. He does tell me what you say to him Hermione. I don't want you to keep saying I'll hex him next time I see him, I won't._

_From Fred_

_I'm sorry_

"I wrote back…" Hermione whispered, holding out her letter and another letter, "I couldn't just have a break up letter, so I tried making him go to Hogsmeade with us…" Hermione let the tears fall again. Ginny took the letters and read them.

_Dear Fred_

_How can you want to break up because of Ronald! I'll never let this go, I don't want to be alone again! I can't find the word to tell you. I love you Fred...How can you break my heart like this...I don't love Ronald like I love you. I'm in love with you. I love Ronald as a brother. I don't care if he's in love with me! He's sucking Lav-Lav's face ALL THE TIME! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! I can't believe you want to end this Fredrick! I...Your a git! Let's just talk about this please. At Hogsmeade this weekend? I don't want to lose you Fred. If you're cheating on me then that's a different story. Why did you only put From and not Love? Does that mean you don't love me? In the letter you said you still loved me...Were you lying? If this relationship does end, I'll fail this year. I'll drop out of school just to be with you! I'll do anything for you!_

_Love,_

_Hermione._

_Ps, I love you so much Fred!_

Ginny looked at Hermione before reading Fred's response; Hermione had her knees pulled up to her head. Her shoulders were shaking.

_Dear Hermione_

_No. Don't do this. I'm not going to see you at Hogsmeade. I'm not going to talk about this. It's over Hermione. There's nothing you can do now. Please don't drop out of school just to be with me. I know I dropped out, but I did it for a good cause. I won't let you do anything for me either. I can''t let you. My Mum is the one who actually made me realize that we can't be together. Your still in Hogwarts, I'm not. You're too old for me Hermione. You need a boyfriend who can be there with you when you're upset, or when you need someone to hold you for no reason. I'm not there when you're upset, I'm not there to hold you when you need to be held. I'll never be there. Please don't hate me when I tell you this, Angelina-_

* * *

**HA I made it a cliffie because I only got one review, so review peoples! Or i'll bring back the man with rot on his teeth, want that? I don't think you do. Remember REVIEW!!**


	11. Wake Up From LaLa Land Fred

**I couldn't keep the chapter not posted! So here it is! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm being really nice if I gave it to you today. The next chapter isn't going to be posted til next weekend though. Sorry, but school starting again, might get homework (GAH stupid homework!) So review!**

* * *

Angelina said she wants me to go out with her, I told I'd think about it. And she also said that Katie told her that you were snogging Ronniekins everywhere. I don't know who to believe Mione, I really don't. Please tell me it isn't true, please tell me you didn't cheat on me.

_Fred told me to write, don't know why though. I don't know what's going on between you and my twin. But if what I'm reading is true and you did cheating on Fred. Don't write back. Please write back though, if you did cheat on Fred, Ronniekins wouldn't live to have kids. God! Just the thought of you and Ronnie snogging everywhere is gross! That's it! I'm dragging Fred to Hogsmeade for you two to settle this once and for all!_

_From_

_George& Fred_

_Ps, Hermione I'm not going to show up, only George is going._

"What a git!" Ginny yelled after finishing reading, "Did George even show up?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, he didn't…"

"Did you write back? Please tell me you wrote back 'Mione," Ginny stood up from the couch.

"I did," Hermione held out her letter. Ginny took it and read it.

_Dear Fred & George_

_How dare you think I cheated! I would NEVER cheat on Fred! I love him! If anything I should be accusing him of chreating on me with ANGELINA! I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing! I wonld never snog Ronald! His like my brother! I'm not going to Hogsmeade anymore because of you TWO! I HATE YOU TWINS!_

_Hermione said to write, I think to tell you two she didn't cheating on Fred with Ron. Ron snogs Lav-Lav all over school, not Hermione. That's all I'm going to say about that. I am going to tell you two that Hermione has been miserable ever since she got a letter from Fred a week ago. Did you two break up? Hermione won't tell me. So Fred, write to me not Hermione. She tears up everytime we say your name. She runs out of the Common Room everytime too, Ginny won't tell me what's wrong either, so tell me._

_From Harry & Hermione_

"Did Fred write back to Harry?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, "Harry came to me right after he read it. He didn't talk to me for a while. Believing everything Fredrick told him."

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny jumped up and hugged her best friend, "I feel so sorry for you! My stupid git of a brother!"

Hermione started crying again, "It hurts that he doesn't feel the same way!!" Hermione cried. They stayed like that for a while.

* * *

"Where's Gin?" Harry asked looking around the hospital room.

"With Hermione," Fred answered, "Had a fight with her and Ginny. Wedding is not going to happen,"

"What happened?" Harry asked, sitting down on a chair, "Ginny didn't do anything did she?"

"She started it."

* * *

"GINNY POTTER!" Harry's voice shouted at the door of Hermione's flat. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, before Ginny walked over to the door to let Harry in.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I told you to stay out of Fred and Hermione's business!"

Hermione stood up; she looked at Ginny, looking for answers, "What's Harry talking about Gin?"

"Ginny wanted to break you and Fred up." Harry glared at Ginny.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Ginny raised her voice, "Fred said he doesn't want to see Hermione anymore, Harry! He's the one lying to you!"

"Let me guess, just like in sixth year?" Harry said harshly.

_Flashback_

_**Harry**_

_**Hermione is lying to you. Whatever she told you about not snogging Ronniekins is a lie. Katie would never lie to Angelina and Angelina would never lie to me either. I don't care if she cries everytime she hears my name, pretty hard to hear my name when Ronniekins and Gin are around her all the bloody time! She should get over it if it's that bloody bad!**_

_**Fred**_

_**Harry**_

_**Fred is sounding like a huge git if you ask me. I know he's my twin, but I still care about Hermione's feelings. I think Fred should wake up from LaLa land and face Hermione. Can we arrange it? Argh! Fred is turning like Ronnie ever since he and Hermione broke up! It's so stupid! He would walk by a costumer, that needs help, and out the bloody door! He flirts back to girls who flirt to him; he should be finding a way to get Hermione to forgive him! Not flirting with girls! If they don't get back together I swear I'll make them get back together, no matter what!**_

_**George**_

"_Hermione! Did you or did you not cheat on Fred!" Harry asked and shouted._

"_I would NEVER cheat on Fred! How could you even think that?!" Hermione raised her voice with every word, "I love Fred!"_

"_He seems stuck on thinking you cheated on him!" Harry argued back._

"_Oh and you believe him?!"_

"_Yeah I do! Because his side seems more believable!" Harry walked out of the Common Room._

"_Harry James Potter! How can you even believe Fred! George doesn't even believe him!" A very angry Ginny yelled at Harry._

"_He's your brother! Shouldn't you believe him!?" Harry asked angrily._

"_I've been around Hermione everyday! And not once did I see her snogging Ronnie! I thought you knew she's bloody pissed off at Ronniekins!" Ginny turned and ran to the Common Room to talk to Hermione._

_End flashback_

"Do you trust me, Harry?" Ginny asked quietly, "Why don't you believe me when I say Fred is lying to you?" Ginny was close to tears; her own husband didn't even believe her. Harry turned and walked out the door, he turned around before he shut the door.

"Maybe we shouldn't be married then." And he left. Ginny sat down on the couch, letting the tears fall down. Hermione sat down next her and put an arm around her best friend.

"It's okay Gin. He doesn't mean it." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny shook her head, "N-no h-he m-meant it! W-we've b-been f-fighting f-for aw-while n-now!" Ginny cried. She pulled up her knees. Hermione was silent; seems like every couple is fighting and breaking up. Hermione felt hot tears roll down her cheek.

"I'm going to stop it," she announced. Ginny looked up at her, confused, "I'm going to make up with Fred," Hermione looked at Ginny and stood up. "You stay here okay?"

Ginny nodded, "D-don't b-be t-too long…"

* * *

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Charles shouted at Fred.

"Yes I am! Deal with it!" Fred shouted back. Fred turned and walked towards the front door, "Maybe I shouldn't have come back!"

"You should have stayed away!" Charles yelled. Fred opened the door and walked out, without closing the door. Katie ran out the door after Fred.

"Daddy! Come back! Don't leave us again!" she cried. She watched her Dad disappeared be hide houses.

* * *

"Fredrick Weasley! Wake up!" Hermione yelled, shaking him.

"What do you want," Fred asked, clearly not wanting her there, "I thought I told you to get out and not come back?"

"Remember when you said feelings don't change over night?" Hermione asked sitting down on a chair by his bed. Fred nodded slowly, "Well I'm going to say this. Feelings don't change over a stupid bloody dream, Fredrick, I don't care if it was about our future or not! Things will change as time passes, weather it's good or bad. If you don't want to get married still, then so be it. I just hope you know how much you mean to me." Hermione waited for Fred to say something before going on, "Fred, no matter you decide, you can't change the fact that I love you and always will. I know we have our fights, but we get through them every time. I just hope you choose that right thing to do. I know you still love me, Fred; I can see it hurts you to tell me to stay away. Who knows what could happen, we just could to keep on laughing. There's always a brand new day." Hermione wanted Fred to talk now.

"Hermione…Things do change. Feelings can change over night," Fred said.

"So you lied to me when you said they don't?" Hermione asked, getting a bit angry, "All you had a stupid bloody dream about our future! You freaked out and left!"

"I know what I did Hermione!" Fred snapped back, "Let's just take a break."

"What?! Take a break! Fred, this is a relationship, not a job! We can't just take a break and expect everything to be better! We have to work on it to fix it! If we take a break from each other, our relationship will be gone!" Hermione felt tears form in her eyes; she refuses to let them fall, "We can fix this, Fred. We have to try,"

"I don't think we can," Fred said quietly, "Hermione, you've hurt me more than I hurt you,"

"That's not true! You've hurt me more!"

"Prove it,"

Hermione stood up and walked out.

* * *

"Gin! I need those letters!" Hermione yelled as soon as her walked in the door.

"Why?" Ginny asked. Hermione was picking up the letters.

"He said I hurt him more than he hurt me," Hermione said angrily, "I'm proving it to him that he hurt me more,"

"He did too hurt you more!" Ginny said in agreement. Hermione nodded.

"Got to go, I'll be back soon, I promise,"

* * *

"Here! This is how you hurt me more!" Hermione threw the letters at Fred, "You broke up with me through a stupid letter, Fred!" Hermione watched Fred pick up the letters and looked at them, he frowned at them.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for that. But I didn't know if what Angelina was telling me was true, so naturally I believed her," Fred explained.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Hermione exclaimed, "You should have asked me is you wanted the truth!"

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"It still hurts! I keep thinking your going to do it again!"

* * *

**I know, bad place to stop? I'm sorry, but I kept writing, it would of been REALLY long! And I didn't want it to be a REALLY long chapter! Even though it's already long. I want YOUR opinion on what Fred should do. Should he try and stop having the dreams? Should he get married to Hermione? I don't know what he should do okay! I dunno wherethe story is going! So ideas people! New poll up!**


	12. Sorry!

Sorry for being away for SOOO long

Sorry for being away for SOOO long!! I couldn't help it! I was trying REALLY hard to fit writing in, I tried doing that but I frustrated, and I started failing science, so I stopped writing and did a lot of science work to pass, which I did, thankfully. Now that it's summer break I write again! But when school starts up, I probably won't write that much, that big 10, and it's going to be a frustrating year, only two fun classes, the year that went by I had a class were I could write when I had nothing to do, so that's why I wrote a lot, but I don't have that class next year. I just got back from camping, so I got a lot of ideas for the coming chapters (btw if you see this speech thing on my other stories, that's because I'm using this on them :P) And the coming chapters will not be that violent, only when necessary. I got my anger out on my little coz, who annoying SO MUCH these past two weeks, trying to get me in trouble all the time. Anyways, I hope everyone is going to look forward to my coming chaps, I know I am :P


	13. One In A Million

**It's really short, but just be glad you got something outta me while I'm sick. Anyways, I wrote this for you guys who read my story because I have a B in math and I'm passing science and planning, so really, I'll write more for you guys who stuck with me through the REALLY long break, you guys rock! You mean the world to me. XoXo**

**R&R**

* * *

"Hermione…I…I don't know what to say

"Hermione…I…I don't know what to say. I mean I'm sorry, but…" Fred tried to say but Hermione cut him off.

"Save it Fred, I gave you so many chances to fix this relationship and it keeps coming back to either break up or forget about the fight…" Hermione looked down and looked back up at Fred, tears pouring down her face, "I…I think it's time for this relationship to end…"

Fred couldn't believe it, Hermione was actually suggesting to end it, "Hermione, please, just one more chance," Hermione shook her head, "I know, I've been really strange lately but, I have a good reason for it,"

Hermione laughed, "You always have an excuse, it's time I let you go, I can't take this anymore Fred, and it's just too much,"

"Your one in a million, all this time I was looking for love, and it was right in front of me, Hermione, I can't let you go," Fred begged Hermione, he got up from the bed and tried to walk over to her but she backed away.

"Fred, don't make this harder than it already is…It's not like I want to leave you…"

"Then don't!"

"It's that I have too…you made things so easy, you made me feel like I could do anything, and I loved that, I let love get all over me…I know it's bigger than us, and I'll still love you when I'm with someone else, and I know you'll still love me when your with someone else…but it'll be brotherly love…Goodbye Fred…" Hermione turned to the door and walked to the door, Fred stopped her at the door.

"Hermione, don't go,"

"Fred, you can't make me stay with you. You already took my heart; please don't take my life too,"

"You can't just walk out on us. It's not that simple Hermione,"

"Watch me Fredrick," Hermione pushed Fred out of the way.

"Hermione! Please! Don't give up on us!"

* * *

**I know it's probably not what you'd expect from me, but I changed since the break, matured a bit, and I'm trying to get more deep and meaningful stuff written, so expect a different side of Are You Kidding? I know, it'll be more sad and stuff, there will be jokes in it too don't worry.**

**Review**


	14. Can't Stay With You

**Short chapter, I know, but I didn't feel like writing more for this part. R&R**

* * *

Hermione walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She stopped, she couldn't believe what she just did, _she_ broke up with Fred. _That's not right_, Hermione thought. _I'm the bookworm, the one who didn't break people hearts…I have to go back in there, explain to Fr…no Hermione! Don't do this to yourself!_

Hermione shook off the feeling, but the guilt was still there. She looked back at the door, she knew she hurt Fred badly, but it's the best for both of them, ending it was the only choice he left her with.

"Mione? Wait..." Fred said so quiet she could barely hear him, she turned around to face him, waiting for him to talk, "Please Mione, don't leave, I couldn't live without you, I need you. You make me what I am, and I love you too much to let you go this easily…"

Hermione looked down, "Fred, I love you too," Fred started to smile but she added this, "but I can't be with you…"

* * *

**Sooo?? Am I getting better, if I made it longer would it be AWESOME!!!!??? Pleeeeaaaasssssseeee tell me cause I didn't much reviews for the last chapter I did!!! REVIEW PEOPLE!!**


End file.
